The Cult
by One Nutty Tree
Summary: My thoughts dream inspired of how Haven would continue after the season one finale. I'll probably won't finish this. DON'T OWN as per norm.
1. Chapter 1

Nathan was a broken man. He'd lost 2 fathers in one day and it had taken him so long to realise which one mattered most that he hadn't been able to say goodbye properly. He needed someone to talk to. The first person who came to mind was Jess but once again he had to remind himself that she was gone. What really stung was the nerve of the Reverend. How dare he sit in his father's chair! He'd barely been gone ten minutes and the Rev was already acting like he owned the place. The chief had been holding everything together. Nathan sighed. He needed to talk to Audrey . If anyone would know what to do she would – or would at least try. He wondered if she's still be willing to talk to him after his unfair accusations.

"There's only one way to find out." he muttered to himself.

Nathan found Audrey on the beach, the scene of the Colorado Kid. He didn't understand why she always went there when upset, surely the mystery only aggravated her further?

"I knew I'd find you here."

"I'm surprised you wanted to find me after – "

"Audrey – " Nathan interrupted. "I found the Rev in my father's office measuring for drapes."

"What!?"

"Yeah. The last thing we need is his self-righteous poison spreading through town. He wants to control whoever's in charge next."

"Oh my god. I'm sorry." she apologised.

"I'm sorry too, I shut you out."

"Nathan, you're the only person I absolutely trust. If we're going to figure this out there should be no more secrets between us." she said, taking his hands.

Surprised by the sudden sense of touch Nathan flinched and began to draw back. Audrey examined his expression and the shock of realisation dawned on her face.

"Did you feel that?"

"Yes." Nathan replied repositioning his hands within hers.

"How long have you known?" she asked, a look of awe on her face.

"A while." Nathan admitted, smirking. "For a long time I wasn't sure what to make of it."

"Maybe it's a part of this." Audrey said knowingly.

"Part of what?"

"I don't know yet. But sure as hell I'm going to find out. It's big. Nathan you know that thing I was trying to tell you earlier?" she wiped her eyes. "It's really hard to believe – I am Lucy."

His eyes widened.

"That's –"

"Don't say impossible because whatever this is it's possible."

Nathan nodded. Haven harboured too many supernatural people for this to be a coincidence.

Audrey sniffed. He could tell that any second now one of them was going to break down. He did what came surprisingly naturally. He hugged her. No words needed to be exchanged as she sobbed onto his shoulder and he felt the beauty of her warmth. He wanted to cry for his lost father but he couldn't make the tears come. They'd already been used up.

"Am I interrupting something?" The pair awkwardly broke apart and turned to face a woman in a monochrome Audrey-esque outfit. "I'm with the FBI, are you Audrey Parker?"

"Haven PD who are you?" questioned Nathan.

The mysterious agent completely ignored him.

"Answer the question." she prompted.

"Yes that's me, who the hell are you?"

"I am Audrey Parker and you are in a lot of trouble." she said revealing her ID.

"What?" Nathan and the other Audrey chorused.

"That's exactly what I would like to find out."

After an hour or so of interrogation (the only highlight of it was getting to know herself better) Audrey emerged from the grey room leaving behind the confused authorities. Nathan was waiting outside for her.

"How did it go?"

"I've thoroughly confused everyone, including myself. Twice! I bet half of them are fetching their strait jackets."

"I'll take that as a bad then."

"I don't believe they questioned me in _there. _That's where we'd normally interview criminals."

"Well to them you are!"

_And you genuinely believed your identity fraud until an hour ago, _he added in his head. Audrey gave him a look as if sensing his thoughts.

"I'm going to go down to the Gull."

"You mean Duke."

"Yes. I owe him an explanation."

"See you later!" Nathan called as she walked out of the door.

With a sigh he headed towards his father's office, he had work of his own to do.

Nathan opened the door and strode over to the desk. His father had left a lot of things unexplained however he'd also left an equal amount of paperwork. It took him at least half an hour to notice the huge symbol on the wall to the right of him as that was when he first glanced up, to check the time. The blue markings looked freshly drawn but definitely hadn't been there a few minutes ago. He recognised it alright. It was Duke's death warrant. Grabbing his mobile phone Nathan quickly snapped a picture of it. If the symbol could come then it could go just as easily. He sent it to Audrey along with the message: look wgat just showed up.

Meanwhile, only next door to the Gull, Majorie Best was busy as she always was nowadays. She had to go to the church to help prepare for her husband's funeral, she had to buy flowers for the ceremony and she had something else to do but she couldn't remember what.

Marjorie had been like this for the past few weeks, always rushing about and it was taking its toll on her. She was not young. Now she looked greyer, more hunched and sometimes though she even had whiter hair. The difference was very visible. She'd already been to the church and she'd just got back from buying the flowers. Marjorie was weeding in the garden when her daughter arrived.

"How did you get in?" Marjorie panted, tugging on a particularly tough weed.

"You left the back gate open." Nicola Best reminded.

"Ah yes. I knew I'd forgotten to do something." Marjorie removed her thick gardening gloves and wiped the sweat from her brow. "Let's go inside, it's boiling out here!"

Nicola frowned but lead the way. As far as she was concerned it was freezing outside, especially with the heavy rain. But she thought nothing of it, her mother said strange things sometimes.

"I've just got to do my groceries list." Marjorie grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

"Mum? Could you do me a favour?"

"Of course, how can I help you dear?"

"The kids need picking up from school in half an hour's time. Me and Gareth have got something planned and it clashes, I was wondering if – "

"Yes yes I'll pick them up. Don't you worry darling."

"Thank you! I've got to get going, see you later."

Nicola left via the back door as her mother left via the front after a quick nip upstairs. Duke spotted the old lady just as Audrey received the text.

"Hello Mrs Best! You look like you could really use a drink." he called.

"Sorry Duke, haven't got time."

She headed towards the front gate and then stopped. Marjorie swayed, then collapsed, her frail body folding onto the gate. Duke ran over to his neighbour. Audrey glanced at her phone.

_You have 1 text from Nathan Wuernos._

"Not now Nathan!" she muttered and pocketed her mobile.

She could read it later.

"Can I have some help please!" Duke called.


	2. Chapter 2

Together they hauled Mrs Best out of the rain. The old lady was soaked. The best they could do was wrap few towels round her to sponge off the water.

"Who is she?" Audrey asked.

"She's my neighbour. Very sweet, very friendly. Her husband died a few weeks ago and since then she's been working herself to death." Duke explained. "His funeral is today."

"How did he die?"

"I don't know! I don't fraternise with the FBI."

"FBI?"

"Yes, you are my one exception."

"No, I mean the FBI were investigating his death?"

Audrey's curiosity was piqued now.

"Duh! Apparently it's unusual to spontaneously combust." he remarked sarcastically.

"What!? I thought you said you don't fraternise with the FBI?" she pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"I hear rumours. Plus I live next door, Marjorie came to me first."

"I think you mean the alcohol."

"Same thing. You'd be surprised what you can learn from someone who's drunk."

Marjorie let out a groan and opened her eyes.

"Welcome back." Duke greeted.

"Hello Duke." she smiled. "What am I doing here?"

Audrey helped her sit up.

"You fainted, how are you feeling?"

"Hello! I don't believe I've had the pleasure – "

"I'm – a friend of Duke's."

"Nice to meet you dear."

Audrey had a feeling that Mrs Best was avoiding her intial question.

"Is there any reason why you two haven't phoned an ambulance?" said a familiar voice.

The pair looked up. Above them loomed the real Audrey parker.

"Oh but I feel fine! I'm as right as rain."

"Madam it's tipping it outside." the real Audrey informed and started to dial the numbers onto her phone.

"Oh there won't be any need for that!" Marjorie exclaimed.

She stood up and tried to reach out but promptly fell back into Duke's arms, dazed.

"Uh huh?" muttered Audrey in an unconvinced tone.

_What are you doing here?_ the other Audrey wondered.

Marjorie was still as Duke laid her back down on the towels. She barely seemed conscious. Her eyelids fluttered and her lips moved feely trying to form words but nothing would come out.

"Harold?" she rasped eventually before doing a perfect eye roll.

As the ambulance took Mrs Best away Audrey turned, finally voicing her thoughts.

"What are you doing here?"

"My job. If you want to double-check ask my boss." the real Audrey replied, smugly pointing at the black FBI agent.

The man who'd sent both of them to Haven chose to leave his drink and joined the pair.

"Hello Audrey, nice to see you again." he greeted.

"Hi." they both replied in unison, before glaring at each other.

"I'm going to go now." Duke announced starting to sidle off. For completely different reasons both the Audreys grabbed his shoulder. "Now that's not fair!"

"Audrey," said the boss turning to the blond. "as you are probably aware by now the other Audrey is here investigating the bizarre and mysterious death of Harold Best. My people don't know what's going on with the two of you but we've decided you should work together." Both women opened their mouths ready to complain but the boss cut in first. "To make things easier we'll call you Lucy Ripley. Start now."

Then the man strode off as unexpectedly as he'd arrived.

"Remind me why I need to stay for this lovely reunion?" Duke said, Lucy had already told him everything.

Suddenly her phoned vibrated. It was another test from Nathan except this time it consisted of one word: help.

"Nathan's in trouble, I need to go."

"You're not going anywhere, the house is empty now, it is our perfect opportunity." said Audrey.

"Did you not hear me? Nathan's in – "

"He's just one man, the death of Mr Best affects his entire family."

Lucy glared at Audrey before turning to Duke.

"Can I go now?"

"Yes. Go to Nathan."

"But – "

"Go!"

"Yes mother." Duke responded before running off.

Lucy faced her doppelganger and together they marched into the house.

It was a beautifully furnished place. The white walls gleamed brightly at them as they explored. Audrey was examining the room Harold died in whilst Lucy searched through the bedroom, wanting to see the big picture. So far they'd found nothing except a curious news clipping. It was about the Colorado Kid, but the man had cut out Lucy's figure. Frowning, Lucy closed the mahogany drawers and began to make her way downstairs. Half-way down she tripped and fell the rest of the way, finally juddering to a stop at the bottom. Audrey rushed round the corner.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just rather sore." Lucy replied. She stood up and limped in the direction of her new partner but banged her head on a low bit of ceiling. "This place is a death trap!" she gasped, before adding "We could be here for ages."

They heard loud footsteps all of a sudden coming in their direction.

"Mum WHERE WERE YOU? The school had to call me up to collect the kids DURING THE SHOW!" Nicola yelled. Audrey raised her gun as Nicola turned the corner merging from the kitchen. "Whoa! Who are you?"

"I'm a local cop and this is Audrey Parked FBI." Lucy explained. "Who are you?"

"Nicola Best."

Lucy gestured at Audrey to lower her gun.

"Where's mum?"

"She's at the hospital."

"Typical. Well I'm going back to my husband if you don't mind."

Lucy was surprised by Nicola's cold reaction.

"Actually yes we do mind, we'd like to ask you a few questions about your father."

"Oh well if that's why you're here you can leave because I'm not talking about him." Nicola snapped.

"Why not? Got something to hide?" questioned Audrey.

"Got better things to do." Nicola replied storming out of the house.

Audrey turned to Lucy.

"I think we'll have an easier time talking to her mother."

Lucy compared the unconscious old lady to her angry unco-operative daughter.

"Yes." she smiled.

"Did you find anything upstairs?"

The image of the Colorado Kid flashed into Lucy's mind. With considerable effort she mainted the fake smile plastered onto her face.

"Nothing important."

Duke arrived at the police station. He could've walked but ever since he'd learnt about how he'd die he'd become far more paranoid.


End file.
